Frosted Sea
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: Two new Guardians are chosen by the Man in Moon; one is a winter spirit and the other is a homeless water gem. { Canon Divergence ; HIATUS, Re-editing Plot }
1. Prologue

**First Steven Universe and Rise of the Guardians fic! Enjoy! ;3**

 **I've seen some parallels between Jack and Lapis, and I dunno what it is (lol). AU where Lapis didn't get stuck in the mirror and stranded on planet Earth...**

* * *

Flying is hard at first, but the winter spirit himself mastered it after a couple of crashes here and there. It's been 150 years since he was revived by the Moon which he despises so much when he learned that can't be seen nor touch by the people. He spent a century to explore all places on Earth that normal humans could never reach, or at least for now. To him, living without being seen is horrible.

One day, Jack flew across the Pacific Ocean and was suddenly attacked out of nowhere. The water below him gushes upwards and raises his staff. As his staff touched the incoming wave, the water instantly freeze along with a portion of the ocean.

"Who are you?" a voice from below growled. The winter spirit can tell that it was full of pain and anger but he keep his guard on.

"Jack Frost" he answered cautiously, his grip on his staff tightened as he saw a pillar made out of water rises below the frozen ocean, breaking the icy thin layer. He never seen another life form exist on an isolated place.

"What are you doing here?" she growled once again, her dark blue pupils glared at him like made him standing on a thin ice. What an irony since he _is_ a winter spirit.

"Passing by" he replied truthfully, his tensed face relaxing a little. However, the other didn't relaxed and turned her whole body away from him, the water beneath her feet created circular patterns as she walks at the edge of the water pillar. "Just go away and leave me alone"

Jack's anger quickly dissipated and was surprised on what she said. There's so much pain in her voice and realization hit him that she is alone all these years, just like him. He flew carefully towards the water pillar and hesitated to land on the water because he might freeze it with his bare feet.

"You are all alone too, aren't you?" he said, fiddling his fingers nervously on his staff and stare at her with solemn eyes. He heard a sigh and turned her head over her shoulder as she responded, "Yes, I am"

Another pause. This time, it was somehow awkward and a little... tense.

"Who are you?" Jack asks the same question like she asked before but with less threat. The mysterious alien turned to him and looked up.

"Lapis. Lapis Lazuli" she responded, "I'm a gem"

"A gem?" the winter spirit, cocking an eyebrow, "Never heard that before"

"Same goes for you. I've never seen a flying human before" she remarked

"I'm... I'm not exactly a human"

"So... what exactly are you?"

"A winter spirit"

"Oh"

"Weird, right?"

Lapis giggled which the winter spirit a little surprised and added, "Why won't you come down here?"

"I might freeze your water pillar"

With that, another water pillar rises up beside hers. Jack knows what she meant, he has to land there so he can't freeze hers. Once the spirit land there, the water pillar freeze down to its bottom. He saw the ocean gem stared at the pillar and then to him with awe and surprise.

"Okay" she said, sitting down on her pillar and faces the spirit, "So what's your story?"

"I... don't exactly remember" Jack said as he ran his through his unkempt hair, "I just remembered being revived by the Moon"

"Pardon?"

"The Moon. He has all this magical stuff I can't even explain" he said, sitting down and crossed his legs. "He is the one who revived me from my death"

"For me" Lapis said, "You aren't dead yet"

"I am. I can't be seen or touched by normal humans. They just... walk pass through me like I'm not even existing"

Silence engulfed them once again. Jack couldn't tell if the gem is thinking or sympathizing him.

"So what about you?" Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Stranded here on planet Earth" she sighs and folded her fingers together, "I'm supposed to be in Homeworld"

"What happened?"

"I'm part of the Homeworld's special army that was ordered to execute a gem named Rose Quartz and her army rebelled against our own. I successfully crushed most of them but eventually... Rose got me. I am surprised she wasn't angry to me despite I killed most of her comrades. Instead, she stared at me with pain and concern. I retreated to my gem afterwards."

"Retreated to your gem?" Jack asks, scratching his head.

"See this?" Lapis pointed the gem at her back, "That's my gem"

The winter spirit still stared at her with confusion. The gem sighed and laid her dark blue eyes down on the ocean.

"That's all I've got for now" she said and crosses her arms, palms unclosed. Jack shifted uncomfortably as the silence comes back and focuses to the sound of calm waves. He rarely do this since he jumped from a place to another but what if...

"Lapis?" he blurted out loud and his mouth pressed on a thin line as the gem's eyes shot up, obviously interrupted from her thoughts.

"What?" the elemental gem ask, waiting for him to say something.

"I know this is a weird offer but..." Jack trailed off as he ran through his pale hand on his white hair, "Would you like to travel with me? I mean, it's okay if you don't becau-"

"I'll go" the gem simply answered and the spirit glanced at her, with his mouth slightly open for getting interrupted. Lapis Lazuli playfully rolled her eyes and added, "It's boring here anyway"

"Are you... sure?" Jack said, standing up. The gem followed his example and summoned her wings from her gem which astonished Jack more.

"Yep" the gem said before went off in a blur and her water pillar collapsed, "The first one who reach the America wins!"

"Hey, no fair!" Jack shouted as he took off, the wind pushes behind him as he try to catch up with the laughing gem.

* * *

 **I may add another chapter in the near future once I get done with college stuff. Hope you guys enjoy! :D**


	2. 1: 300 Years Later

**This will be a little different. You'll know as the story progresses! :D**

 **This story will be written through Lapis' POV.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: 300 Years Later**

I flew with my arms spread wide open and twirled in the air. It was already twilight and I lost track of time as I reminisce.

Being stuck on Earth isn't bad at all. I mean, there are so many places I saw and I avoid the Crystal Gems as much as possible. They have their warp pads activated all over the Earth and, from what I heard, they are collecting the remaining artifacts of what's left of their old settlements. I also try to avoid any human contact, much like the Winter Spirit Jack Frost though humans couldn't see or physically touch him. We decided to go on our separate ways one hundred years ago and we didn't bump to each other ever since.

In our two hundred years of our companionship, I've got to know Jack long enough to know most of his mischievous acts and pulled them off perfectly. He tried to make me fall on one of his numerous pranks but failed since water and snow don't go together. Nonetheless, we can manipulate each other's elements by Jack turning my water into ice and vice versa on weird circumstances. I remember while we're soaring above the clouds on a sunny day, he freezes my wings and I lose altitude, gravity begins to pull me back to Earth and air rushing against my back. Good thing he caught me on his arms. I was about to shout at his face but a bunch of airplanes sped off the air as we hid inside among the thick clouds. After the sounds died down, I summoned my wings from my gem and Jack dissipated the clouds with the wind at his command. I pulled myself together as he released me. I glared at him and crossed my arms, demanding an explanation.

He explained that he did that for my safety. If he didn't freezes my wings, I might ended up colliding with the airplanes. I told him that he should have shouted but he just shrugs and he said naively, "I panicked"

That memory make me snicker every time I remember it. Maybe because of my ignorance or Jack's innocent look as if nothing happened.

I smiled as I landed down on the ocean, the water beneath my bare feet felt very welcoming. My wings dissolved as I sat atop of the ocean and looked up at the night sky. I looked on the significant planet, even it was far away, I can hear it was calling my name. I frowned and bit my bottom lip, sadness welling up within my chest.

It's been awhile since I crushed Rose Quartz's army. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and covered my ears as I begin to heard the agonizing screams of the Crystal Gems in my head. Horrible memories flashed through my mind and I keep telling myself to calm down. It didn't help.

But, suddenly, I remember that Rose stabbed me behind my back but it didn't hit my gem. I was pulled into her arms, her eyes filled with sorrow as she looked down to me.

 _Blood found its way up my throat and I violently sputtered it out, staining my dress with blue goo. My vision is fuzzy but I can see Pink Diamond's glamorous face, it is full pain and sorrow. I opened my mouth to shout that how much I hate her. How she betrayed our beloved Homeworld. How she chose Earth to protect its habitants._

 _Instead, tears welled up my eyes and said these words, "I-I'm s-sorry"_

 _With that, the Gem gently smiled and wiped the tears away. "It's fine, Lazuli, you're just following orders from Blue Diamond"_

 _I coughed more blood before I felt that I need to retreat to my gem. I can't understand what was Quartz is saying as I begin to feel my form dissipated._

 _Everything went black._

 _I reformed, but this time, my hair is shorter. Instead of having a long blue dress, I have a backless crop-top and knee-length navy blue skirt. Once I gained composure, I found myself standing on the ocean, facing Rose Quartz a few feet from where I am._

 _"Why are you freeing me?" the words came out harshly from my mouth like a venom, "I don't deser-"_

 _"You deserve to live, Lapis Lazuli" she said, her tone is composed and didn't have any signs of anger, "You are free from the Diamonds' command"_

 _"But this isn't my home!" I shouted, the water surrounding me swirled beneath my feet._

 _"Indeed" Rose said and looked up, "But Earth is wonderful, can't you see?"_

 _My guard slightly faltered as I looked around. For the first time in my life, I never saw a sunset and the sky's wonderful hues. All rage within me suddenly disappeared and looked back at Pink Diamond._

 _"You will Earth appreciate as we, the Crystal Gems, do" she said, "But you still have time to choose to go back to Homeworld"_

 _I stood silently and stared at my shadow and reflection on the water. The other half of me wants to go to Homeworld while the other half wants to stay here where I can be free from the orders of Blue Diamond._

 _"I'll stay" I said firmly._

 _Rose smiles and folded her hands with glee. I gave her a small smile before letting my body sink in the ocean._

My memory is interrupted when an unfamiliar voice shouted, "There she is!"

* * *

 **I'm updating this one more time this week (maybe Saturday or Sunday) before updating this on a slower pace. Maybe updating this regularly in two to three weeks? I'll be busy for the next three months because of college stuff again.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the favorites and follows on this fic! I never thought you guys would motivate to continue this fic!**

 **Special thanks to Rainbow Quartz 14! :D**


End file.
